yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The New Member of the Magic of Friendship Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The New Member of the Magic of Friendship Part 1. In the fiery depths of Tartarus, it was very quiet and creeping as usual. At the very core, Tirek was stood still speaking to himself as usual. Lord Tirek: It’s been quite for a while in my time in Tartarus, every single day I spend in here. It’s always been torture! I have no one else but those vile creatures, and an overthrow king! For what? Those... He had an image in his head who were Twilight and the gang, and showing Twilight destroying him. Lord Tirek: Princess Twilight Sparkle… I was sent here because of her! The Storm King: Don’t remind me… I still haven’t forgot my defeat. My loyal commanders are all gone and both my loyal comrades betrayed me over friendship! And it was all thanks to that despicable princess! Lord Tirek: Yes… I for one find this so embarrassing and baffing, that we lost to some pony who likes books! The Storm King: Well, at least I still have my pride and my name as King. I’m telling you, the first minute once we’re out of this torture filled land, I will make that ridiculous so-called princess suffer until she can’t take it anymore! Lord Tirek: You, defeat Princess Twilight Sparkle? HA! Don’t make me laugh! I remember it all before, you lost to her in the most embarrassing way possible! By letting your own soldiers going against you and not think for a moment that broken staff and brought you to your defeat? Do you honestly think some weak little “King” like you would handle Twilight? The Storm King: Hmm… Remind me, who was it again that got defeated by Princess Twilight twice? With using friendship to bring you defeat and ended up helping her to escape just to deal with them and their annoying pink friend, and almost having to deal with an little infant? Let me think… Oh, that’s right, it’s you! And obviously, you dropped the ball in the end, at least I took my defeat with some honor and pride, but not humiliation. With that reply, Tirek glared at him angrily. Lord Tirek: If you dare remind me like that again, I WILL END YOU! The Storm King: You? Ending me? That’s rich, I always enjoy a good laugh every now and then. But when their still talking, Tirek just got a signal from the outside world. Lord Tirek: Wait a sec. I sense an overwhelming power in the outside world. Something, evil… So, he had images in his head which was Plankton. The Storm King: What is it? Did you have a minegrade or something? Lord Tirek: I… I can’t sense who it is, but the being has the same pure evil energy like we do! The Storm King: What are you blabbering about? Lord Tirek: Don’t you see? There’s another being that’s evil just like us and he’s obviously laying low and hiding his true strength. The Storm King: And who is he? Perhaps another villain like us? Lord Tirek: I’m not sure as of it yet, but maybe we could find a way to attract him into this place and figure out a way to reason with it. The Storm King: Hmm… That’s actually not a bad idea there, that’s the best thing I heard from you all day. Lord Tirek: Yes, if we could reason it to help us, maybe we could figure out a way to bring him to our side and having him get the chance to stop Princess Twilight once and for all. The Storm King: Yeah, I’m not sure that’s gonna happen. You did with Discord, and look where it’s gotten you. Lord Tirek: But this time, things will be different, just leave him to me. The Storm King: Very well, Tirek, you’re the boss. But if it fails, you will have the privilege to feel foolish and dumbfounded about it. Meanwhile at the School of Friendship in Ponyville, SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends were helping out Twilight Sparkle and her friends around her as it go like clockwork as always. Twilight Sparkle: How’re our class doing, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m doing pretty well actually, been really busy with my assignments since my job at the Krusty Krab, but I’m taking this like a duck on water. Gallus: More like sea creatures on water if you take my hint. So, what can you teach us about fry cooking? SpongeBob SquarePants: I meant it like it’s easy, but I’ll give it a shot. (making a krabby patty) First, you flip the patty, then you put it on a bottom bund, than you add some cheese, sauces such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, pickles, lettuce, onions, and top bum in that order. Silverstream: Wow, SpongeBob! You’re a natural! If my brother, Terramar can see it now! Gary the Snail: (moews) Fluttershy: That’s right, Gary, it takes a friend’s help to make our school worth our while. Mr. Krabs: Aye, that’s me boy fer ye. He made me a profit everyday with those skills of his. Smolder: I’ll bet he does, Mr. K. Yona: What Sandy Cheeks Squirrel teach students karate? Sandbar: Yeah, I’ll bet you and SpongeBob could be great karate teachers. Sandy Cheeks: Oh, I am, Sandbar! Me and SpongeBob have been training buddies for so long, and now, I have great confidence since he’s been doing his own training with Twilight. Apple Bloom: I’ll bet, Sandy. Ever since Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and I have been fussing about getting our cutie marks, we couldn’t understand what our true potentials are. Sweetie Belle: But we then realize that we help everypony else find their true talents. Scootaloo: And that’s how we got our cutie marks after we help Trouble Shoes and Diamond Tiara, and that’s when we became official tutors at the School of Friendship. Babs Seed: And thanks to them, Sunset and Starlight would’ve never chose me, Orange Bloom, or Gabby as new ones so that the six of us can work together. Squidward Tentacles: Oh wow, you girls were really that motivated with all that? That’s surprising coming from three filles, plus two more and one girl griffon. Ocellus: And it’s been great since you’ve been a fine music and art teacher for your part time, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: Yeah, it was, Ocellus. I do have a passion for those, but I guess we all deserve some peace, right? Capper: Right you are, Squidman, right you are. (to Patrick) What about you, Pat, how’s your teaching coming? Patrick Star: Uhh… It’s going good? I am learning from the best, but it was really hard. But I can’t get myself being left behind. Is that weird? SpongeBob SquarePants: No, it’s not weird at all, Patrick. I get you’re struggling with the classes, but I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it soon. Oh, and by the way, I’ve been getting better with my skills of fighting since I got my magic boost. Just then, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, and Sunburst came bursting through the gateway. Sunburst: Guys! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, hi, Guys! Grubber: You guys aren’t going to believe what we have just found! Plankton: What?... Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sunburst, Grubber, and I have made a very remarkable discovery! Sunburst: During my travels with Fizzlepop and Grubber, we’ve found these. With that, Sunburst poured his saddlebag and revealed the Power Energy Crystals. Plankton: What the?!... What in the nine hecks of neptune are those?! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: These are called Power Energy Crystals, we all found this on a sacred cave on our expedition in the forest. Grubber: Yeah, these were so cool looking and it holds something else we don’t know about. Sunset Shimmer: Whatever they were, they must be really dangerous if they fall into the wrong hooves. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight, what do you make of it? Twilight Sparkle: Hmm… I’m not the one who makes this up, Starlight, but Sunset does have a point. If it came from someone, somepony, or some creature we know and defeated, then it could only mean trouble. Plankton: Hold on! You mean to tell me, that those crystals you have right there has the power for energy drainage? Cozy Glow: I don’t know, this is way too dark to find out even for me. Plankton: Say, Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, Sunburst, would you all mind handing me one of those crystals for a bit? Sunburst: I guess, Plankton. But please be very careful, they might be really dangerous. Later, Plankton was doing some research on the Power Energy Crystals Plankton: (chuckles) Amazing! I never seen anything like this! These crystals can hold overwhelmingly power that could drain anything in sight! Karen Plankton: They don’t just drain energy, Plankton, it says here that they can also energize almost any being it wishes to consumes it’s magic. Plankton: Wow… It’s amazing that Sunburst, Grubber, and Fizzlepop found something like this. I can use this to power up my machines and my own strength alone! Karen Plankton: I wouldn’t get too carried away if I were you, Sunburst, Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight did say how very very dangerous they could be. Plankton: Dangerous? Hmm… I can see, let me see more detail to it. (researching) Aha! I found more info about the crystals. It says here that it came from the Staff of Sacanas from the tyantal ruler, the Storm King. Who he uses to drain any ponies magic, and life energy away. Karen Plankton: That does sound dangerous. Plankton: If it holds something that dangerous, then why did they find it and shown it to us? I need to know more about these Crystals. Karen, I’m going out. Later, Plankton prepared himself to go out. SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you sure you can do this, Plankton? Plankton: Yes, if all of you say that these crystals are powerful, then I need to figure out where it came from. Then if there’s more, I will have those for myself. Cozy Glow: Good luck on your travels, Plankton. Soon, Plankton decided to see what it's like in Tartarus. Plankton: Hmm… According to the radar, the power source is coming from here! Soon, he looked up and saw the official gates of Tartarus. Plankton: Wow! Would you look at that, I didn’t think this world would hide something that huge. Just as Plankton brought out his EEA Medallion, he went through the portal as he got inside. When he got there, he’d witnessed the whole atmosphere in the place and some creatures in their cages. Plankton: Eww… What are those things?! They all look like horrible mutations gone wrong! Especially that one! (pointed at the Bugbear) Now, where is the power signal? Lord Tirek: I wouldn’t mind them, they’re all revolting as usual. Plankton: Huh? Who said that? Just then, he saw a nearby cage in the middle and realized that it came from the next direction. So, he walked up to it. Plankton: Uhh… hello? Lord Tirek: Don’t be afraid, little one I mean you no harm. Plankton: What the?! Who are you? And… what’s with look you got there? Lord Tirek: Well, I am Lord Tirek, ruler of Tartarus. May I know your name please? Plankton: I… I’m Sheldon J. Plankton. I don’t know what you want from me, but I only came here because I sense something power nearby and I need to analyze it. Lord Tirek: That power source what you’re looking for is coming from me. I can ensure you what answers you seek. Plankton: If it’s coming from you, then what do you want? Lord Tirek: Nothing much, you wouldn’t be interested on seeking some answers of a certain powerful object, would you? Plankton: What? You mean this? (showing the Power Energy Crystal) Lord Tirek: Yes, that’s the one. Oh, I can feel its power growing back in my veins. Plankton: Why do you want these so badly anyway? The Storm King: I can tell you why… With that said, Plankton was surprised that he found another caged being on the back of him. The Storm King: Those Crystals came from my staff a long time ago, before the… incident. Lord Tirek: Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends were the cause of it, it all happened in a very long time ago. Plankton: Twilight was the reason you two are in here? Well, I guess It’s probably for the best. And since there’s no more crystals around this area, I should leave right now, this is like a big depressed freak show in here. See ya! Lord Tirek: Wait! Don’t go yet! What if I were to tell you about how stronger friendship can be? Plankton: (giggled) Yeah, don’t kid yourself, I don’t believe in friendship. Lord Tirek: That’s what we have in common, Plankton, friendship is just too softer enough to make any evil far more stronger than all three of us combine. Plankton: Yeah, but I work alone. More so, I’m always forced to work alongside with that annoying princess and her idiot friends. And even worse, I had to work side with my enemies… The Storm King: You’re enemies? And you’re sick of them as well? Plankton: Oh, you have no idea! Twilight is just so annoying! And the thought of her talking about her massive ego and friendship just makes me want to strangle her! Every single day it’s always been: “The Magic of Friendship! Friendship is the most beautiful thing in the world! You would never find yourself if you don’t have friendship!” Ugh… I hate those friendship speeches! It’s like torture! I would rather be in those cages then to deal with them! Lord Tirek: And almost as torture as your friendship with your enemies? Plankton: Yes, For what you don’t realize, I’m an evil scientist who’s destined for greatness and to get my revenge on those who get in my way and to the ones I hate the most! But living with all of my days with those annoying ponies is nothing but suffer! Day after day, it’s always been friendship songs, friendship speeches, never ending parties, and life threatening adventures! I feel like I’m gonna turn insane if I had to deal with them any longer... Lord Tirek: I understand your pain, Plankton, truly I do. But the Storm King and I also seek revenge, against those ponies and creatures who defeated us twice. The Storm King: He’s right, that same pony you mentioned defeated us before and make us look like fools! I’m supposed to be an evil ruler, but she and her friends defeated me and made me lose my loyal commander ,Tempest Shadow, to the dark side… Plankton: Tempest Shadow? You mean Fizzlepop Berrytwist? And she was once with you? The Storm King: She was, until she and Grubber betrayed me all because of Princess Twilight and Stygian. But if the three of us work together, we can all rule Equestria and your world together.. So you see, Plankton, we once share the same pain like you do. Having to be forced into this torture filled world to not share our own experiences to create a new world. Plankton: Wow, now I feel kinda bad. But Twilight did say you two are the bad guys, so why should I trust you two? Lord Tirek: Because friendship is nothing but torture to us, but we can still have our revenge and fulfilling our own dreams to rule our worlds. So what do you say, (sticking out his hand) do we have a deal? The Storm King: And you did say, you hate the thought of living with them and wanted to fulfill your dreams of being a scientist and wanted your hated enemies gone forever? Then so do we. There’s no harm of joining, if you join us, then we’ll make sure you’ll feel like the real you. Plankton thought about all of this, and he had hatred moments with the others and all the embarrassing moments of failing at his past mistakes and being forced to be with the others. At last, he came with an answer. Plankton: You know what? Sure, (shook on it) I’ll join. I’m getting tired of all this friendship nonsense from them. Just as soon as Plankton returned to the School of Friendship, SpongeBob was instructed by Twilight to safeguard the Power Energy Crystals. Plankton: Hey, Everyone, I’m back! Turns out, there weren’t any crystals to where I looked. Starlight Glimmer: So, how’d your exploration go, Plankton? Plankton: It was fine, I couldn’t find anymore crystals. So that was a total loss… Anyway, what have you guys been up to? Cozy Glow: My friends and I are doing our studies about Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was instructed by Headmare Princess Sparkle to safeguard the crystals at her office while she visits her brother, sister in-law, and baby niece. What’d you ask? Plankton: Oh, nothing really, just wanted to know if everyone’s alright, that’s all. After all, we have to look after one another, right? At Twilight’s office, SpongeBob was standing guard the crystals from evil hands. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight’s counting on me, I will not rest until these crystals stay out of sight from evil not matter what the danger or what any predicament. Plankton: (coming inside the office) Hi there, SpongeBob, there’s no danger out here today. So, why don’t you take a break? SpongeBob SquarePants: I can’t right now, Plankton, Twilight told me not to let these crystals out of my sight. Plankton: Fine, suit yourself. I’ll bet Gallus could use an extra lesson in jellyfishing, don’t you think? SpongeBob SquarePants: Jellyfishing lessons? Oh boy, that I can do if there’s any students who wanted to learn more about jellyfishing and making krabby patties. Plankton, can you safeguard the crystals for me? Plankton: Sure thing, SpongeBob. In fact, I’ll use my robots to guard them. SpongeBob SquarePants: (calling out as he ran off) Thanks, Plankton! With that, SpongeBob ran off. Plankton: Now, for phase 2. Now that I have the EEA Medallion, I can teleport the crystals all the way to Tartarus, just enough for Tirek to feast the energy for it and one for the Storm King. (brings out communicator) This is Plankton, can you read me? The Storm King: (on communications) This is the Storm King, are the crystals with you? Plankton: Yeah they are, no one’s around me right now, so they’re all mine to guard. Lord Tirek: (on communications) Excellent. And remember our bargain, you scratch our backs, we’ll scratch yours. Plankton: Don’t have to tell me twice, Tirek, it’s all the bag. (chuckles evilly) This is more easier then I thought. Soon, Plankton brought out the EEA Medallion and opened the portal. As for SpongeBob, he was teaching the students about bubble art. SpongeBob SquarePants: This is how you make bubble art! (doing his infamous routine) First go like this, spin around. Stop! Double take three times: one, two, three. Then pelvic thrust! Whoooo! Whooooooo! Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring-it-a-round-town. Then you do this, then this, and this, and that, and-this-and-that-and-this-and-that, and then… Just as SpongeBob was blowing his bubble shapes like jellyfish, Star Swirl the Bearded, the Pillars, and Stygian came just as the bubbles coming their way. Star Swirl the Bearded: Are we interrupting anything, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: No, I’m just making really cool bubble art to the students here. What brings you guys here from Friendship University? Stygian: We came as soon as Sunburst told us about the Power Energy Crystals, are they still in Twilight’s office? They’re far too dangerous if they fall into the wrong hooves. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don’t worry, I let Plankton to take care of it. Star Swirl the Bearded: You did what!? Just as SpongeBob led them to Twilight’s office, they find that the crystals were gone. SpongeBob SquarePants: I… I am so sorry… Rockhoof: They’re not in here. Flash Magnus: Where could they’ve gone? SpongeBob SquarePants: Probably Plankton put it back in his lab to research it more?... Mage Meadowbrook: And you believed him? Mistmane: That would be a disaster if those crystals fell into evil clutches. Somnambula: Or more likely someone, somepony, or some creature who can be too untrustworthy. Star Swirl the Bearded: (getting ticked off) You knew Plankton was untrustworthy, didn’t you, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, let’s not jump to conclusions here. Plankton wouldn’t lie to us, if he were then it would be bad. Star Swirl the Bearded: Didn’t you realized what would happened if Tirek or the Storm King get their hands on them!? Equestria would’ve been disastrous because of your misguidance! SpongeBob SquarePants: (fast) Imadeaterriblemistake… Stygian: What did you say? SpongeBob SquarePants: I said I made a terrible mistake. French Narrator: Meanwhile in Tartarus... Meanwhile in Tartarus, Plankton brought out the Power Energy Crystals to Tirek. Plankton: I’m back! Here you go, one pack of crystals. Lord Tirek: Excellent work, Plankton, give them to me. The Storm King: Save the last one for me, I could use a new staff for it. As soon as Tirek inhaled every last magic out the crystals, he got bigger and stronger. Lord Tirek: (bursting out of his cage) Yes! I’m back! And I’m more powerful than ever! The Storm King: (grabbing a crystal) Perfect, just enough for a new staff. Plankton: I’m glad I could be a use to you guys. Lord Tirek: And thanks to you, Plankton, (breaking the Storm King free) we’re finally free and now we’re ready to take our revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle and her little friends! The Storm King: Yes indeed, it’s time for them to face pain and misery like we did. Plankton: Good, but what if I tell you guys you all can be even more powerful in your forms. Lord Tirek: Like what? Plankton: Let me show you… (charging up to Magical Limit Break Form) How do you like this?! Huh? The Storm King: Not bad, but that’s way overrated. Lord Tirek: It’s time we take matters into our own hands, by capturing leaders of ponies and creatures Plankton: I’m showing you guys this because you can become more stronger, if you ever got trouble of losing your staff or forms, you could use this to power up to the max! Want to know what this is? The Storm King: Very well, humor us with that form of yours. Plankton: This is called “Magical Limit Break”, this form allows you to boost up your strength, speed, and energy to the max. Whenever you’re in danger in battle, use this form to end things quickly. Lord Tirek: Very tempting. I can sense a huge power from you Plankton: Yeah, thanks, I could teach it to you guys if you want. Can’t be too careful with power, and we’ll never know if the heroes have something to one up us right? It will help you two a lot, trust me, I used it before. At the moment they caused a rampage, Tirek and the Storm King came to the Canterlot throne room. The Storm King: Surprise! Princess Luna: It’s Tirek and the Storm King! Lord Tirek: I wouldn’t waste my magic if I were you, some creature might get hurt. With that said, all the leaders and royalties of Equestria and beyond it were in chains. Plankton: All too easy… Queen Novo: Forget about us! Save yourselves! Princess Cadance: Plankton, why are you doing this!? Plankton: Sorry, Caddy, but that’s classified. Which means it’s none of your business! Princess Celestia: Plankton, please, stop this madness! Tirek and the Storm King are too untrustworthy, even for Cozy Glow and Fizzlepop Berrytwist! Plankton: Oh, here we go again with the reform baddies, I GET IT! Here’s the thing, Princess Celestia, I don’t want you or either of you two tell a word of this to Twilight or anyone! If you do, then I have this special ray gun with your name on it. Got it? And don’t get me any funny business either. Shining Armor: You’re making one big mistake, Plankton! Make one false move, and you’ll answer to us! Plankton: I’m not making a mistake, this is who I am, until your stupid little sister made me like all of you! Just then, the Pillars, Stygian, Fizzlepop, Grubber, and Sunburst came in just in the nick of time. Star Swirl the Bearded: You pick the wrong day to betray your own friends from Bikini Bottom, Plankton! Plankton: Oh look at that, it’s the old coot! What? Was Twilight busy? Stygian: You don’t know what you’re doing, Plankton! You really think Tirek and the Storm King are worth who you really are!? Plankton: Enough! I don’t have time for this, but hey, could you take care of them please? I have a little date for my close friends. The Storm King: Yeah, go ahead, do whatever you want to do. We can handle all of these rejects. With that, Plankton vanished, leaving the Pillars to fight Tirek and Storm King. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This battle between the princesses, the Pillars, Tirek, and the Storm King isn’t safe, we have to get Flurry Heart out of here! Grubber: (carrying Flurry Heart) I’m way of head of ya, Fizzlepop! Sunburst: I sure hope they make it! Stygian: Let’s go, we must warn SpongeBob, Twilight, and the others! With that, they ran for their lives to reach the train for Ponyville as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Plankton went back to the school and hold on a fake bag of crystals with him. Plankton: Hey, Guys, I’m back! Sorry I took so long. SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton! Thank neptune you’re back! Look, do you still have the crystals? I know you were supposed to guard it, but Twilight’s gonna be mad at me and… Plankton: SpongeBob, relax! Look, I’m sorry I caused you any stress and doubt for a moment, but I have the crystals here. I’m really sorry that I was gone before, I was only analyzing it in my lab. Here you go. Just as Stygian, Fizzlepop, Grubber, and Sunburst burst through the gates, they came and warned Twilight and the others. Grubber: Twilight! Everypony! Every Creature! We’ve got an emergency! Twilight Sparkle: What’s the matter? Is there something wrong? SpongeBob SquarePants: What’s goin on? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: It’s Plankton, he betrayed us all! Sunburst: He’s joined forces with Tirek and the Storm King! Stygian: They got all royalties and leaders from Equestria and beyond it captured, the Pillars, the princesses, and your brother are next! SpongeBob SquarePants: (checked the bag of fake crystals) Wha… what?! (gasped) Plankton! Why would you do that!? Cozy Glow: We thought you were our friends! Starlight Glimmer: How could you!? As he ran outside of the room, Plankton was far off from them and cackled to himself. Plankton: (laughing) Wow, this is even better than cable! (put out his communicator) Hey, Guys, I think I officially emotionally heartbroken my pals. How are you all doing? The Storm King: (on communications) The Princesses, the unicorn, and the Pillars are our prisoners now, we wouldn’t worry about them anymore. Lord Tirek: (on communications) Have you been discovered that you betrayed your own friends? Plankton: Yep! And it’s hilarious! Man, seeing all their sad heartbroken faces is too good! I always want to see them in that. What should I do now? Lord Tirek: (on communications) Nothing right now, Plankton, we want you back at Canterlot. The Storm King: (on communications) Tirek and I are gonna start our own wild goose chase, see if you can hold the fort for us. Plankton: Got it. So, he vanished out of here without no one looking for him. With Tirek and the Storm King on the hunt, SpongeBob was feeling guilty for what happened. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t understand, why would he do this? I thought he changed! Sunset Shimmer: You didn’t know your mistake, SpongeBob, even Princess Celestia mistook Discord to be too untrustworthy to hunt down Tirek to begin with. Capper: Hey, Y’all. I hate to break your conversations, (pointing out the window) but I think the hunt is on. Squidward Tentacles: Oh great! Now what’ll we do!? Patrick Star: Uh… If we still here much longer, we’ll all die! Mr. Krabs: I’m not at all surprised that this is all happening, Plankton is always rotten to the core, I knew he would turn his back against us one day. Autumn Blaze: We have to go now! Scootaloo: What about SpongeBob’s summer house? Terramar: It has SpongeBob’s mirror that leads to his world. Twilight Sparkle: We have no choice, we have to evacuate while we still can. Chancellor Neighsay: Go and take Gallus, his and your friends, and your niece with you, Princess. I will stay with the rest of your pupils until Equestria safe again. Twilight Sparkle: Your support means a lot to us, Chancellor Neighsay, thank you. Chancellor Neighsay: And nevermind your mistake, SpongeBob. If Princess Twilight can make a huge difference to all in Equestria and beyond it to protect them, so can you. SpongeBob SquarePants: WHAT!? WAIT JUST A DARN SEC! Twilight Sparkle: What’s the matter? SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you all suggesting we should all go to my world?! That’s impossible! Squidward Tentacles: For once, he’s right. Where we live is nothing but water everywhere! You’ll all drown once you set foot there. Princess Skystar: News Flash, Squidward, we hippogriffs have pearl piece necklace to help everypony and every creature breath underwater. Squidward Tentacles: Oh, I forgot you all can do that. Chancellor Neighsay: Go! Equestria is counting on all of you! So with that, Sunset opened her teleportation portal leading them to SpongeBob’s summer home. SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you sure this is safe? What if they all find us there? Stygian: Don’t lose faith in our safety together, SpongeBob, we’re all in this together. At last, they all went through the magic mirror that leads to Bikini Bottom just in the nick of time. Inside Bikini Bottom, Silverstream, Skystar, and Terramar used their pearl piece necklace as Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, Sunburst, Stygian, and Fizzlepop worked their magic to help their friends breath underwater as sea creatures. Twilight Sparkle: (comforting Flurry Heart) We’re all here in one piece, but our world is being taken over. SpongeBob SquarePants: (despairing) What are we gonna do?! We’re so dead… Patrick Star: If this is really the end, should we all give up together, as a team? To Be Continued Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225